bloons_monkey_city_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Bloons
Bloons are the primary antagonists and their name is the title of the series of games. Red Bloon The Red Bloon's the weakest and appears on all tiles, need nothing and are the third slowest. No content. If one escapes, you lose 1 life. Blue Bloon Blue Bloons are stronger than Red Bloons, but still very weak. They appear on Green or harder tiles. Like Reds they don't require research. They are faster than Red Bloons, which they contain one of. If one escapes, you lose two lives. Green Bloon Green Bloons are stronger than Blue Bloons, but STILL weak. Like Blue Bloons, they appear on Green or harder tiles and don't require research. They are faster than Blue Bloons, which they contain one of. Leak=3 lives less! Yellow Bloon Stronger than Green Bloons. These appear on Pink or harder tiles. These need Fast Bloons research. They contain one Green Bloon. These are the third fastest bloons in the game, slower only than Pink Bloons and DDTs. Leak=-4. Pink Bloon These are the second fastest in the game and they contain one Yellow Bloon. These appear on Pink or harder tiles. They need Fast Bloons research to deploy. Leak one to lose 5 lives. Black Bloon These bloons are actually small, but don't let their size fool you. These bloons pose quite a bit of a threat if you have a lot of Bomb unless Frag Bombs or Mortar Towers unless Burny Stuff because they are immune to explosions! You'll only see them on Black or harder tiles. They move at the speed as a Green Bloon and require Thermal Bloons research. They hold two Pink Bloons. These cost 11 lives to leak. Ouch! White Bloon Faster than Blacks! However, don't be fooled. If you have a lot of Ice Towers* these can seriously fool you, because are IMMUNE to freezing. These appear on White or harder tiles. Like Black Bloons, they need Thermal Bloons research. They hold what a black does so leak one to lose 11 lives! Zebra Bloon Faster than their lead twin, at the speed of a Green Bloon. These can be really annoying as they contain one Black and one White bloon and have DDT properties! These only show up on Lead or harder tiles. They need Thermal Bloons research to unlock. These'll take 23 lives if they escape, so watch out! Lead Bloon Being slow like reds, they can fool you as sharp can't hit them! They need heat/magic/Bloontonium and contain two Black Bloons. You lose 23 lives if they make it. They're only found on Lead+ tiles, though. Also, they need Heavy Bloon Armor research to deploy, so the Lead Propulsion Lab. Please research Red Hot for boomerangs or depleted bloontonium for Dartling gun. Rainbow Bloon These are fast and they hold two Zebra Bloons. Has no immunity and will take 47 lives if they escape. And they appear on Rainbow or harder tiles only. They need Multilayer Tech research. Ceramic Bloon They defy physics. They have multiple HP, which reveals Rainbow Bloons! They take 104 lives if they escape, so destroy them fast! They require Ceramic Bloon Construction so the Bloon Kiln. Normally, they appear on Brown or harder tiles. MOAB (M'assive '''O'rnary 'A'ir 'B'limp) Being piloted by FOUR Ceramic Bloons, they take 132 hits to take down. They move at the speed of a Red Bloon, so they should be easy to destroy if you have a solid enough defence. These appear on MOAB or harder tiles. TriMOAB tiles have many so watch out! These require the Blimp Construction Hangar building and MOAB research to send in Monkey Versus Monkey mode. BFB ('B'rutal 'F'lying 'B'ehemoth) They are bigger and tougher than the MOABs, but they move at 1/3 the speed, so they will be easier to defeat. They also carry FOUR MOABs! Also, these only appear on BFB or harder tiles. DuoBFB tiles have many too. These require the Oversize Airship Support Bay and BFB research to deploy to other cities. DDT ('D'ark 'D'irigible 'T'itan) They are smaller than BFBs and are more annoying! They take 300 hits to pop, but are camo, black and lead. Also, they are faster than Pink Bloons! They have SIX camo regen Ceramic Bloons! These only appear on DDT tiles. They require DDTs research to deploy. ZOMG ('Z'eppelin 'O'f 'M'ighty 'G'argantuaness) The largest blimp ever, the ZOMG takes ''2640''''' hits to pop, and carry four BFBs! These only move at half the speed of a BFB, so they are extremely slow giants that just tank damage appearing on ZOMG or harder tiles. They require the Gargantuan Vessel Assembly Yard and ZOMG research to send to other players. Bloonarius (new as of v150625d) Bloonarius is a big boss. Nothing comes out him. One needs 800(?) hits to beat him. Also, it is green with red stripes and moves so slow as the BFB. And he can be restarted to defeat hin for the 80th time. Bloon Enhancements These little features make bloons more annoying to pop. They come in two types: Camo and Regen. Regen This feature makes bloons regain their layers over time. Pop them fast or they get all back! Especially annoying if they are Black or stronger, because they don't fuse! Lots of them appear on Regen Rush tiles, so watch out! This requires Rubber Repair research to deploy. Camo This is more annoying! Bloons with this property can only be targeted by certain towers! However, most towers have an upgrade allowing them to hit them. Lots of them appear on Camo Assault tiles, so watch out there too! This needs Camo Modification Tech to deploy. *When one has NO absolute Zero.